We'll find something new
by Liven
Summary: Kurt reçoit la lettre de refus de NYADA et va en parler à Blaine.


« Je suis admise »

Kurt releva la tête avec vivacité quand il entendit les mots de Rachel. Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

« Tu... Quoi? »

« Je suis admise. Je vais à NYADA. Je... J'y crois pas. Je rêve c'est ça? Je fais un rêve merveilleux et je vais me réveiller d'une minute à l'autre, pas vrai? »

Kurt ne su que répondre. Pour lui ce n'était pas un rêve. C'était même tout le contraire. Il regarda Finn qui paraissait aussi surpris que lui, puis Rachel qui ne parvenait pas à cacher sa joie et son excitation.

« Je... » Kurt inspira profondément et réussi à étirer ses lèvres en un sourire approximatif. « Je suis content pour toi Rachel, bravo. »

La jeune fille allait lui répondre mais Kurt leva la main pour lui intimer de se taire.

« Je vais aller voir Blaine. Il... Je dois lui annoncer la nouvelle. À plus tard. »

Kurt ne laissa pas le temps à Finn et Rachel de lui répondre et sorti en vitesse de la salle, se dirigeant comme un automate vers les vestiaires où Blaine se trouvait certainement, boxant pour éliminer tout le stress accumulé ces dernières semaines.

Kurt poussa la porte, toujours un peu anxieux à l'idée d'entrer ici depuis l'épisode Karofsky, et alla directement vers le coin où se trouvaient les accessoires de musculation et d'où émanaient des bruits de coups étouffés. Très vite, le regard de Kurt se posa sur son petit-ami, qui lui tournait le dos, frappant le punching-ball avec force.

Le châtain se racla la gorge pour signaler sa présence et Blaine se retourna, laissant son poing qui allait cogner le sac de sable en suspens dans l'air pendant une fraction de seconde avant de le baisser et de sourire à Kurt. Ce dernier essaya de lui rendre son sourire mais ne parvint plus à faire semblant d'aller bien quand son regard accrocha celui du plus jeune. Il émit un faible « Blaine », étranglé par un sanglot qui s'échappa au même instant.

À ce son le sourire de Blaine tomba, laissant place à l'inquiétude. Il retira ses gants qu'il lança dans un coin de la pièce et se précipita vers Kurt qui ne parvenait plus à contenir ses sanglots.

« Kurt... Parle moi. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive? » Le plus vieux renifla bruyamment avant de se nicher dans les bras de Blaine, ignorant la fine pellicule de sueur qui le recouvrait. D'instinct Blaine noua ses bras autour du dos de Kurt et le caressa doucement pour tenter d'apaiser son petit ami.

Ils restèrent ainsi de longues minutes, Kurt pleurant la tête nichée dans le creux du cou de Blaine et ce dernier lui caressant le dos et lui murmurant des mots doux à l'oreille pour le calmer.

Doucement, les pleurs de Kurt diminuèrent jusqu'à totalement cesser. Le jeune homme se libéra de l'étreinte de son petit-ami. Blaine lui fit un baiser sur la tempe avant de lui sourire tendrement.

« Ca va mieux? »

Kurt secoua négativement la tête.

« Tu veux me dire ce qu'il s'est passé ou non? »

Kurt resta silencieux quelques secondes avant de tendre la lettre qui était restée serrée dans sa main depuis qu'il l'avait lue à Blaine. Ce dernier la prit et la lue, son visage se décomposant au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait dans sa lecture. Une fois fini il laissa la feuille de papier froissé tomber au sol et c'est un regard empli de tristesse qu'il leva vers son petit-ami.

« Kurt... Je suis désolé. »

« Non. Ne le sois pas. » La voix de Kurt était étonnamment calme et posée. « Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Et puis, dans un sens, c'est peut-être mieux ainsi. On... On ne sera pas séparés l'an prochain et tu.. Tu dois être... Heureux. »

« Non Kurt. Je ne le suis pas. »

« Quoi? Tu ne- »

« Chut. Laisse-moi finir. S'il te plait. » L'interrompit Blaine. « Je ne suis pas heureux parce que tu ne l'es pas. Intégrer cette école, c'est ton rêve. Et il vient de s'écrouler. Tu ne serais soit-disant pas assez sûr de toi et investit dans ce que tu fais pour entrer à NYADA? Toi comme moi, on sait très bien que ce sont des conneries. Tu as déchiré à ton audition! Je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi certain de tes choix et te donner autant à fond dans un numéro. Et si toi tu n'es pas admis alors que ta performance était tout simplement parfaite alors je suis désolé mais cette école est nulle! »

Kurt sourit pour la première fois depuis l'ouverture de la lettre. « C'est toi qui est parfait, Blaine. » Il embrassa chastement le bouclé avant de l'enlacer et de soupirer. « Rachel a été prise. »

« Sérieusement? Elle a été prise? »

« Oui... Et je ne comprend pas pourquoi. Je ne veux pas être méchant ni rien, c'est ma meilleure amie, même si je ne lui avouerais jamais, mais je ne comprend comment ça se fait qu'elle a été admise après son audition pitoyable tandis que moi... » Kurt réprima un nouveau sanglot. « Je ne sais pas quoi faire, Blaine. Je suis complétement perdu. J'étais tellement obnubilé par NYADA que j'en ai oublié tout le reste... J'étais si persuadé que j'allais réussir à y décrocher une place que j'ai pas jugé utile de postuler dans d'autres écoles et finalement... Finalement je me trouve sans rien. Je ne sais pas ce que je vais faire, ce que je peux faire maintenant... »

« Ca va aller Kurt. Tout s'arrange toujours, tu vas voir. On va trouver une solution, ensembles, et toi aussi tu pourras aller à l'université à la rentrée et faire quelque chose de bien de ta vie. Tu seras heureux, je te le promets. »

« Tu veux que je fasse quoi? Le chant, la scène, c'est le seul domaine dans lequel je suis bon. »

« C'est faux. Tu es quelqu'un d'exceptionnel Kurt et ça me rend triste de voir que tu ne t'en rend pas compte. Tu sais faire des tas de choses: chanter, danser, jouer la comédie, tu as un sens de la mode époustouflant, c'est toi qui a redécoré toute ta maison et en toute objectivité je dois dire que le résultat est bluffant, tu as organisé seul le mariage de ton père et Carole, tu parles parfaitement français, tu as toujours eu de très bonnes notes sans avoir à travailler des heures, tu serais capable de réparer une voiture les yeux fermés, même si la mécanique n'est pas ta passion, et j'en passe! Je sais qu'aller à NYADA était ton rêve mais tu vois, tu as encore plein de cordes à ton arc, alors ne désespère pas, sèche moi ces larmes et viens avec moi, on va rentrer et chercher une école à New-York qui accepte encore les candidatures. Et puis rien ne t'empêche d'à nouveau postuler à NYADA l'an prochain, si tu en as toujours envie et est toujours aussi déterminé à y entrer. »

Kurt sourit tendrement à Blaine. « Merci de me dire tout ça. Ca me fait un bien fou. Comment fais-tu pour toujours réussir à me remonter le moral de la sorte quand j'ai l'impression que mon monde s'écroule et que rien ne pourra changer ça? »

« Si je te révèle mon secret, je devrais te tuer... »

« Oh, ce serait fâcheux.. »

« Très. » Blaine se pencha et embrassa Kurt tout en souriant. »

« Blaine? »

« Oui? »

« Pourquoi chercher une université à New-York? »

« Parce que tu rêves toujours de vivre la-bas, le fait que tu ne sois pas accepté à NYADA ne change pas ça, je me trompe? »

« Non mais... Enfin je... Je croyais que tu n'aimais pas l'idée que je parte loin et qu'on soit séparé pendant un an? »

« Si tu pars à New-York, on ne sera pas séparés. »

« Comment-ça? Je ne comprend pas où tu veux en venir... Si je vais à New-York, tu resteras à Lima et donc forcément, on sera séparés par des milliers de kilomètres... »

« Oh euh... Et bien... Il se pourrait que Coop' ai décroché un job dans une émission de télé new-yorkaise. Il se pourrait donc qu'il emménage là-bas durant l'été et qu'il m'ai proposé de venir vivre chez lui pour qu'on renoue complétement et que toi et moi puissions nous voir souvent. Et il se pourrait également que mes parents aient déjà donné leur accord et me cherchent une bonne école à New-York, dans l'optique où je décide d'y aller pour être proche de Cooper et toi. »

« Attends... Tu veux dire que... »

« Si tu vas à l'université à New-York, j'irais vivre chez Cooper et on ne sera pas à des milliers de kilomètres l'un de l'autre, toi et moi. »

« Tu es sérieux? »

« Je n'ai jamais été plus sérieux que maintenant. »

Kurt couina et se jeta au cou de Blaine, pleurant et rigolant en même temps. Finalement, les choses n'étaient pas si terribles que ça et Blaine avait raison: tout finissait toujours par s'arranger.


End file.
